


World in Ashes

by ChangingbacktoBellamort500



Series: AU Drabble Collection [19]
Category: The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: AU, Apocalypse, Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 07:33:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20720477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangingbacktoBellamort500/pseuds/ChangingbacktoBellamort500
Summary: The world he knew was gone.





	World in Ashes

**Author's Note:**

> AU Apocalypse World Black Noir

He walks through the thick grey smoke, crawls over the rubble littered with the dead, and he can't bring himself to look at their faces. 

The smell of burning plastic and flesh filled the air, sun hidden behind a cloud of dust and smoke. His stomach growls with hunger, face wet with tears that sting his cracked lips. 

He knows this street, office blocks that used to go so high he thought they'd pierce the sky now they are dust and chunks of brick that graze his palm. The world he once knew gone in days, all the problems that seemed so big once were now laughable to him.


End file.
